The present invention relates to a novel and useful device for controlling the unraveling of a toilet paper roll.
Toilet paper is mounted in many cases to a holder which permits the toilet paper core to rotate when sheets of toilet paper are removed from the roll for use. In most cases such a mounting system is adequate to mete out toilet paper as needed.
However, pets such as cats, young children, and the like have a tendency to unravel or unroll toilet paper unnecessarily. Such unraveled paper must be discarded since it is often contaminated by contact with the floor or other items.
In the past, systems have been proposed to control the unraveling of rolls of material. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,474 and 6,398,151 describe toilet tissue stabilizing devices using spring-like mechanisms to contact the outer surface of the toilet paper roll. The springs prevent free rotation of the roll by this endeavor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,661 and 4,771,966 describe paper roll holders in which a roller is used to contact the outer surface of the roll to affect the rotation of the roll about a spindle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,367,752, 6,138,874, and 6,216,920 show mechanical clips and tensioners which are intended to control the unrolling of a roll of paper.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 934,743 and 2,527,842 describe wall holding devices in which a band of material is extended over the outer surface of a roll of material to a certain degree. The bands are intended to prevent the unraveling of the roll material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,910 shows a paper dispensing apparatus in which an elastic member is extended through the tubular holder of a paper roll and is subsequently clipped around the roll to support the same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 449,467, 3,949,947, and 5,340,047 illustrate clasps using tethers that extend through the core of a roll and are extended around the periphery of the roll to hold the same for controlled dispensing of the paper on the roll.
A device for controlling the unraveling of a toilet paper roll which is reliable and simple to employ would be a notable advance in the field of convenience items.